1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing an ink cartridge for use in an ink jet recorder. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an ink cartridge for use in an ink jet recorder that has a carriage equipped with an ink jet recording head and a replaceable ink cartridge.
2. Related Art
A conventional ink jet printer includes an ink container carried by a carriage equipped with an ink jet recording head. Ink droplets are produced by pressurizing the ink within a pressure generation chamber located within the ink container. However, when the carriage is pivoted, shaken or caused to travel during printing, the movement can cause the ink to become frothy or foamy. This, in turn, may result in a change in head pressure or cause print failures. Specifically, if ink contains gas bubbles, the pressure at which the ink is under drops, thereby decreasing the ability to squirt ink droplets. For this reason, dissolved air must be eliminated from the ink.
One ink jet printer construction that has attempted to solve this problem is described in European Patent Publication No. 581531, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. In that reference, the disclosed ink container of the ink cartridge is partitioned into two subdivisions. A porous material is housed in the subdivision located close to the recording head, and ink is stored in the second subdivision. With such a construction, ink is fed to the recording head via the porous material, which filters the dissolved air from the ink, thereby reducing printing failures.
To manufacture a container body with a porous material, one can seal the container body with a cover; fill the container with degassed ink, and package the ink container such that the quality of the ink cartridge is maintained during distribution. To these ends, the manufacturing steps become complicated, thereby resulting in a decrease in productivity.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a method for manufacturing an ink jet cartridge for use in an ink jet recorder, that overcomes disadvantages and limitations of existing methods. The present invention has been contrived in view of drawbacks in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a manufacturing method that enables efficient and more simple manufacture of an ink cartridge for use in an ink jet recorder.